SNS
by kim Yesazukii
Summary: BAP hiatus? tapi SNS nya tetep eksis dong ff tentang masa liburan mereka yang berhasil sedikit terungkap lewat akun sns mereka. BAP couple/ yaoi/DLDR


SNS

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Pair : BAP couple

Disc : Mereka milik gueee~~~ BAP naekkoya!

Oke deh, gue ngaku, mereka milik Tuhan, orang tua dan juga beserta Baby~

Warn : BL, YAOI, Typo, DLDR

Happy reading!

Leggo!

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin malam tak dihiraukan oleh Daehyun, pemuda tampan dengan pesona yang tak pernah tertandingi. Dia adalah salah satu member dari BoyBand terkenal di Korea bernama BAP. Yah, dia dan juga semua member tengah menikmati masa liburnya setelah hampir 3 tahun dirinya dan juga member BAP menjelajah ke berbagai negara untuk konser mereka.

Iris hitamnya mengarah ke sebuah cafe yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya di Busan.

Dengan setelan kemeja putih yang di padukan dengan celana jeans hitam serta sepatu kulit berwarna senada, membuat dirinya jadi pusat perhatian para pengguna jalan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang dari bibir tebalnya, ia tak hentinya membungkuk memberi salam ketika orang-orang yang ia temui mengenalinya.

Dengan langkah santai, ia sampai di depan pintu cafe TBR, dimana teman lamanya sedang menunggunya.

Dia menarik kenop pintu perlahan, memasuki sebuah cafe dengan meja bar sebagai pusat pelayanan cafe.

"Daehyun-ah disini." Panggil seseorang yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan dengan segelas cocktail di tangannya.

Daehyunpun segera mendekat dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa retro berwarna hitam dengan meja kaca di depannya.

"Sudah lama Jinsung-ah?" tanya Daehyun.

"Belum terlalu, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Jinsung yang kini sibuk memotong cheese cake di piringnya.

Sret

"Yah! Jung Daehyun! kau memang maniak cheese cake, itu kan milikku!" omel pemuda dengan kacamata itu dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Hahaha, mianhe Jinsung-ah, dia terlihat lebih menyukaiku dari pada dirimu," ledek Daehyun yang kini memasukkan potongan cheesecake yang ada di piring temannya itu.

"Ish, kau ini."

"Jinsung-ah, bagaimana jika kita selca? sudah lama sejak kita smp kan? kapan lagi kau foto dengan orang tampan?" ledek Daehyun dengan menggerakkan kedua alisnya naik turun.

"Haah, kau memang tidak pernah berubah Daehyun-ah. Cha, akan aku upload di akun instagramku nanti, supaya fans-fansmu bisa tidur nanti malam. hahahaha." Kini giliran Kim Jinsung yang menggoda Daehyun.

"Cha,

Hana

Dul

Set

Ckrek!

"Nah, sudah."

Jinsung kemudian meng upload fotonya dengan Daehyun ke akun instagramnya dengan Id Thedamda.

.

.

.

.

Hari Rabu pagi yang dingin di New York membuat Himchan semakin menggelungkan tubuhnya di selimut hangat hotel tempat ia menginap. Ia juga tengah menikmati liburannya dari kesibukan jadwal BAP dengan berjalan-jalan ke New York seorang diri.

Drrtt

Drrtt

"Aish! siapa yang meneleponku pagi-pagi begini," rutuk Himchan dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

Diraihnya ponsel dengan lambang apel potek yang masih terus bergetar di tangannya.

"Hm,"

"Pagi baby, apakah kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara berat di sebrang sana.

"

Hoaaahhmm~ jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Himchan sedikit linglung.

"Di korea jam 1 pagi, di sana mungkin jam 11 pagi?"

"Eumh, kau benar Bbang. Sekarang jam 11 lebih. Haaahh~~ aku masih ngantuukkkk~~~" ujar Himchan, sembari menggeliatkan tubuhnya, meraih guling di dekatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Hime. Rasanya sepi disini," rajuk Yongguk yang terdengar sangat menggemaskan di telinga Himchan.

"Jangan menggodaku baby, kau tau kan, aku juga merindukanmu. Mungkin hari Minggu aku sudah kembali ke Korea. Tunggu aku ne?" balas Himchan seraya meremas guling tidak berdosa yang ada di pelukannya.

"Eumh, aku mengerti. Ah, Junhongie besok akan ujian SAT, lebih baik kau meneleponnya untuk memberi semangat. Ya sudah, selamat berlibur, saranghae baby."

"Eumh, Nado saranghae. Nanti aku akan menghubunginya. Kau tidurlah Bbang, jangan lupa makan yang banyak oke?"

"Tentu baby. Aku tidur ya? Bye~"

"Hm, bye."

Klik

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, menyisakan sebuah rasa rindu dari raut wajah Himchan yang berubah sendu ketika melihat wallpaper ponselnya.

"Tunggu aku Bbang," bisik Himchan, seraya mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari selimut hangat yang menggulung tubuhnya, beranjak kekamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

Zelo, maknae BAP itu, terlihat tengah membolak balik materi yang ia dapatkan sebulan lalu dari sekolahnya untuk persiapan ujian SATnya.

Dengan wajah serius pemuda dengan tinggi 186 cm itu terlihat mencorat-coret bukunya, menghitung hasil dari soal matematika yang tengah ia pelajari.

Drrt

Drrt

"Ne, Yeoboseyo," sapa Zelo saat hyung sipit kesayangannya menghubunginya.

"Junhongie, apakah aku mengganggu?" tanya pemuda sipit dengan gigi kelinci yang tengah menikmati secangkir coklat panas di tangannya.

"Emh, sebenarnya aku sedang belajar hyung, ada apa?" tanya Zelo penasaran, ketika kekasih super cueknya itu tiba-tiba menghubunginya.

"Hehehe, Mianhe, aku hanya.."

"Apa?"

"Bogoshipo Junhongie, nomu bogoshipo," ucap Jongup dengan suara seperti mencicit.

Zelo meletakkan sejenak pensilnya, menarik kedua ujung bibirnya yang melukiskan sebuah senyuman manis dari bibir tipisnya.

Rasa hangat terasa menyusup kedalam hatinya, ketika Jongup terlihat seperti manusia sekarang.

Yah, sejak kapan si manusia setengah salju penggemar olaf itu mau bermain dengan kata manis padanya?

"Junhongie? apakah hyung mengganggu? mianhe, hyung tutup telpon ya?" suara di seberang sana berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Zelo yang kini salah tingkah.

"Eh, tidak hyung. Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu."

Entah kenapa pipinya yang seputih salju kini terlihat memanas ketika mengatakan kata-kata barusan.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera bertemu. Semangat untuk ujianmu besok. Aku tau kau pasti bisa. Fighting! Saranghae baby."

"Eumh, gomawo hyung. Nado saranganghae."

Klik

Sambungan telepon terputus, menyisakan perasaan hangat di hati Zelo yang kini semangat mengerjakan latihannya.

.

.

.

.

BAP_Youngjae

"Cuaca semakin dingin, pakailah pakaian yang hangat! jangan sampai terkena flu! Teman-teman yang tengah melalui SATs, lakukanlah dengan nyaman dan terbaik. Teman-teman yang tengah melalui SATs jika kalian menggunakan pakaian sangat ketat kalian tidak akan bisa melakukan dengan baik, masuklah ke kelas dengan beberapa lapis pakaian supaya bisa tes dengan nyaman. Semangat, baby Aku merindukanmu."

Youngjae memencet tombol tweet, setelah menuliskan beberapa baris kalimat penyemangat untuk semua fans yang tengah mengikuti ujian kelas 3.

Di bacanya mention dari BABY, sebutan untuk fans BAP yang terlihat antusias mengajaknya bicara meskipun tak ada satupun yang di balasnya.

Youngjae kembali ke time linenya, ketika melihat sebuah nama tertera disana.

BAP_Daehyun

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik sebanyak kau belajar untuk ujian SAT besok, jangan sampai menyesal. Semua BABY dan juga Zelo, dan untuk semua siswa kelas 3 di Korea aku berdoa dengan tulus. Aja aja ajaaaaa"

Youngjae menyunggingkan senyumnya, dia baru ingat jika sudah 2 hari ini ia tak menghubungi kekasihnya itu.

Youngjae memilih mengetikkan beberapa deret pesan di Direct Message yang ia kirimkan untuk Daehyun.

Drrtt..

Drrrt...

"Yeobo-"

"BABY! KAU JAHAT!"

Seketika Youngjae menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, ia tak mau jika ia mengalami tuna rungu mendadak ketika suara kekasihnya berteriak seperti di atas stage.

"Yah! Jung Daehyun! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? apa kau lupa seperti apa suara teriakanmu?!" balas Youngjae dengan nada kesal.

"Hehehehe, mianhe baby, tapi aku merindukanmu~~ apakah aku boleh kerumah?" tanya Daehyun dengan suara memelas.

"Emh, bagaimana jika besok kau menjemputku? dan kita mengadakan pesta kecil untuk uri Junhongie?"

"Tentu! aku akan bilang Yonggukie hyung dan juga Jong up, dan kita bisa menginap di dorm."

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok ya?"

"Yah! baby, kau jahat sekali eoh? hanya seperti itu? poppo~~" rengek Daehyun dengan nada di buat memelas di sebrang sana.

" !"

Klik

Youngjae dengan senyum evilnya mematikan sambungan telepon tanpa mendengarkan racauan Daehyun lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae terlihat duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan Youngwon di sebelahnya.

Youngwon yang masih memakai gips di kaki kanannya terlihat menikmati Music Bank Mexico yang tengah ia tonton bersama adiknya.

Ketika spesial stage berlangsung, Youngwon mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan wajah adik kesayangannya di layar tv dengan ponselnya, kemudian meng upload foto Youngjae yang tengah bernyanyi ke akun Instagramnya.

"Hyung? apakah penampilan kami bagus?" tanya Youngjae yang masih menatap khidmat ke arah layar tv.

"Tentu saengi, kalau kau tak percaya, tanyakan pada Baby," perintah Youngwon yang sibuk melihat komen di fotonya.

Youngjae berfikir sejenak.

Dia akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

BAP_Youngjae

"Apakah penampilanku di stage bagus?"

sepuluh detik kemudian senyuman terlihat mengembang dari bibirnya, ketika membaca setiap mention yang masuk ke akunnya.

TRING

Sebuah pesan masuk.

Youngjae membukanya, dari Daehyun.

Daebivora

Kau selalu yang terbaik. Apalagi jika bersamaku, Saranghae baby.

Pipi bulat Youngjae terlihat merona, pesan yang baru ia dapatkan membuat wajahnya panas mendadak.

"Saengi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Youngwon yang memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung," kilah Youngjae yang memilih beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan hatinya yang tengah berdebar tak menentu.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaaahh! Akhirnya! aku selesaii!" teriak Zelo yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ujian dengan wajah sumringah.

"Bagaimana aegyi? apakah kau mengerjakannya dengan benar?" tanya Yongguk yang menunggu di depan ruang ujian bersama Jongup.

"Ne appa, apakah Himchanie eomma sudah pulang?" tanya Zelo sembari berjalan ke arah mobil Yongguk.

"Eomma masih lama Junhongie. Dia bilang sampai hari minggu di New York." terang Jongup yang kini membukakan pintu belakang untuk Zelo.

"Apakah dia tidak menelponmu aegyi? kemarin dia bilang akan menghubungimu," tanya Yongguk sembari menyetir, mengarahkan mobil mercy dengan warna merah itu menuju restoran favorit mereka.

"Tidak ada appa." jawab Zelo.

Jongup menatap Zelo yang terihat sedikit murung ketika mengetahui Himchan tidak menghubunginya, di elusnya pelan punggung Zelo yang kini memilih memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepala dengan topi hangat berwarna kuning itu di dadanya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin eomma tidak punya pulsa." tenang Jongup menenangkan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Senyuman yang selalu membuat semua orang luluh itu kini di abadikan dengan sebuah selca yang baru saja Daehyun ambil.

Dengan Youngjae yang melakukan v sign, Yongguk yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, Jongup dengan ekspresi datarnya dan juga maknae yang membalikkan kepalanya membuat foto yang ia ambil kali ini terlihat sangat kontras.

Dia segera meng upload foto yang baru saja ia ambil.

BAP_Daehyun

BAP Yes sir!

Dan sebuah foto muncul di time linenya.

"Ah aku mau!" teriak Youngjae ke arah Daehyun yang baru saja mengirimkan foto mereka ke twitter.

"Aku sudah mengirimkannya baby," balas Daehyun, dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

BAP_Youngjae

Ini benar-benar enak kan? BAP_Daehyun BAP Yessir!

"Hehehe, fotonya bagus, sayang tidak ada Himchan hyung," celetuk Youngjae yang membuat Yongguk terlihat semakin murung.

"Bagaimana jika kita menghubunginya?" tanya Daehyun sembari mengetikkan nama Himchan di ponselnya.

"Itu ide yang bagus," balas Jongup dengan senyuman kelincinya.

Yongguk dan Zelo masih asik dengan makanannya sampai suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari arah pintu kayu berlapis kertas, tempat mereka makan terbuka.

"O, Himchan hyung? baru saja aku mau menghubungimu," pekik Daehyun kaget ketika mendapati Himchan datang dengan koper di tangannya.

Dengan langkah cepat ia melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam, menerjang Zelo yang tengah memasang wajah kaget seperti yang lain.

"Agyi! Bagaimana ujianmu? apakah kau bisa mengerjakannya? semuanya mudah bukan? apakah kau stress saat masuk kelas? aigo aegyi! aku merindukanmu!" rentet Himchan dengan kalimat panjangnya.

Zelo dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya tersenyum maklum, mengingat Himchan memang selalu seperti itu jika menyangkut member.

Zelo mengelus pelan punggung Himchan, merenggangkan pelukan mereka, dan memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat untuk eommanya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma, hyungdeul dan juga appa selalu menyemangatiku dan membantuku."

"Ah, syukurlah, aku kira aku tidak akan sampai disini. Aku langsung berlari ke bandara saat mengetahui kau akan ujian hari ini," jawab Himchan yang kini melirikkan manik foxynya kearah Yongguk yang terlihat menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya.

.

.

.

.

Semua member BAP sepakat untuk menginap di dorm.

Himchan memilih memasuki kamar Yongguk untuk mandi, sedangkan Zelo memilih kamar Jongup, dan Youngjae masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Baby,"

"Hm,"

"Kenapa kita tidak tidur di kamarku saja?" tanya Daehyun yang tengah berbaring di atas bed dengan ukuran King size yang berbalut sprei berwarna coklat tua.

"Aku lebih suka disini," jawab Youngjae yang kini mengganti sweaternya dengan baju tidur tebal khas musim dingin.

Youngjae menghampiri Daehyun yang kini duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas bantal yang tersusun.

Dilihatnya senyum yang terus merekah dari bibir tebal kekasihnya, seperti ia telah menemukan kembali Daehyunnya yang sempat hilang kemarin.

Daehyun mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Youngjae yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya, menyuruhnya duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Hum?"

"Poppo~~" pinta Daehyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya yang selalu gagal jika di depan Youngjae.

Youngjae memutar matanya bosan ketika melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

Daehyun dengan senang hati menerima tubuh kekasihnya yang kini duduk di pangkuannya.

Wangi camomile langsung menyeruak indra penciuman Daehyun ketika ia mengendus pelan leher jenjang kekasihnya.

Hembusan nafas Daehyun terasa menggelitik leher Youngjae, bibir tebal itu kini mengecup pelan leher jenjangnya dengan sangat ringan.

Youngjae menatapnya. Manik hitam yang berubah sayu dengan senyum yang setia terpasang di wajah tampannya.

Dielusnya pelan surai hitam yang kini sedikit memanjang,

iris hitam yang ikut terpejam ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut dari jari-jarinya yang tengah menggerayangi wajah Daehyun.

Dikecupnya pelan jari-jari Youngjae yang berada di bibirnya, menikmati tekstur lembut tangan yang selalu memberikan semangat ketika ia tengah lelah. Tangan yang selalu merawatnya ketika ia sakit dulu.

Ia membuka matanya, mencoba menyelami manik hazel yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Daehyun menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Youngjae, merasakan suhu tubuh masing-masing.

"Baby,"

"Hm.."

"Gomapta."

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau selalu ada di sampingku." jawab Daehyun yang kini memeluk tubuh di pangkuannya itu dengan erat.

"Aku selalu disini. Meskipun suatu saat nanti mungkin ada saatnya kita tak bersama, kau selalu tau bahwa aku ada disini. Dihatimu."

Youngjae merenggangkan pelukan mereka, mengecup pelan pipi Daehyun yang kini tersenyum penuh arti.

"Emh, kau selalu yang terbaik baby. Saranghae." balas Daehyun dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir kissable Youngjae.

Dan

Ketika kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan yang membuat mereka larut dengan dunia di musim dingin mereka.

.

.

.

.

Yongguk berdiri di balkon kamar dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

Ia tengah menikmati udara dingin kota Seoul yang tak pernah sepi dengan gemerlap cahaya lampu di bawahnya.

Sepasang lengan berbalut sweater biru tua terasa melingkar nyaman di perutnya.

Yongguk tersenyum, ketika mendapati kekasihnya yang baru selesai mandi itu, kini memeluknya.

"Mau kopi?" tawar Yongguk yang masih dalam posisinya.

"Ani." jawab Himchan.

"Bbang, apakah kau marah padaku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tidak melakukan tugasku sebagai eomma yang baik untuk uri Junhongie."

"Kau adalah eoma kedua terbaik yang Junhong miliki.

Dan kau adalah kekasih terbaikku."

"Ish kau ini."

Himchan memukul pelan punggung Yongguk yang terlihat bergetar karena menahan tawa.

Yongguk memutar tubuhnya, menghadap namja manis dengan gigi kelinci yang selalu memeriahkan hidupnya.

"Apakah kau merindukanku?" tanya Himchan, sembari mengelus pelan dada Yongguk yang tertutup sweater dengan leher tinggi yang sangat pas di tubuh atletis Yongguk.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan hangat Yongguk sematkan di kening Himchan yang kini terlihat merona dalam pelukan hangat Yongguk.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu baby. Selalu." bisik Yongguk pelan, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Zelo menyamankan kepalanya di pangkuan Jongup yang duduk dengan meluruskan kakinya di atas kasur.

Di usapnya pelan surai hitam maknae kesayangannya itu yang kini sibuk bermain dengan boneka koala miliknya.

"Hyung,"

"Hm."

"Bagaimana bisa Himchan eomma pulang? bukankah harusnya hari minggu?" tanya Zelo dengan mimik kebingungan khas anak kecil yang entah kenapa belum juga hilang di usianya yang beranjak dewasa.

"Himchan eomma kan menyayangimu." jawab Jongup masih memperhatikan Zelo yang kini beralih bermain dengan tiger.

"Bagaimana denganmu hyung? apakah kau tak menyayangiku?" tanya Zelo lagi, yang kini menatap Jongup penuh ingin tahu.

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya?" Jongup memasang ekspresi seperti orang berfikir dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan!" rajuk Zelo yang kini memutar tubuhnya menjadi tidur membelakangi tubuh Jongup.

"Hahaha, kau ini. Tentu aku menyayangimu uri maknae." ledek Jongup yang memutarkan jarinya di pinggang Zelo.

"Yah! Hyung! Ahahahahhahaha ampunnnnnn ahahahahahhahaha," Zelo berteriak kegelian ketika jari-jari nakal Jongup menggelitik titik sensitifnya.

"Ahahahahha, makanya, jangan selalu merajuk seperti itu." ingat Jongup.

"Junhongie."

"Hm"

"Saranghae."

"Umh! Nado hyung!" jawab Zelo lantang dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

Jongup juga menyunggingkan senyum gigi kelincinya, membawa tubuh tinggi maknaenya itu kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak perduli seberapa jauh kalian berada...

Tak peduli seberapa keras rintangan yang kita lalui...

Tak perduli hujatan dan juga celaan orang-orang yang tak mengenal kita...

Yang terpenting adalah, kau selalu ada di sampingku BABY.

Saranghae babydeul.

BAP forever with BABY.

END

Kyaaaaaa! ini ff yg bener-bener ga keprediksi. gara-gara daejae ngetwit selca mereka lg makan bareng-bareng meskipun tanpa himchan.

Jujur aja, ini menantu zuki #Daehyun berasa stalker fb gue deh. #plak #kepedean

oke, 2 hari yang lalu zuki sempet nulis status minta daejae selca bareng, dan taraaa mereka selca bareng kan? hahaha emang udah paten lah daejae itu anak menantu zuki, jadi jangan ada yg ngaku-ngaku ya. hahahaha #ditendang.

udah ah, selamat menikmati babydeul. RnR please.

alurnya emng loncat-loncat, ya nikmati aja lah ya. hahahahah. #ditendang.


End file.
